Holey and Loony
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: George está enamorado de Luna, pero nunca se a atrevido a decir lo que siente, así que Fred & Hermione intervendrán para hacer que el gemelo este con la chica que quiere. George/Luna Fred/Hermione


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y su mundo, los he tomado prestados para crear una historia c:_

_Hola :D' Este este es primer Guna que escribo, apenas empiezo a aventurarme en esta pareja asi que no soy muy experta, espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar su review, animan a uno :)'_

_PS si, tambien tiene momentos Fremione, no podia dejarlos fuera xD'_

* * *

Las tiendas del callejón Diagon estaban ya cerradas. No había mucha gente caminando por ahí. Sortilegios Weasley acababa casi de despedir a su ultimo cliente, y ahora sus propietarios se encontraban en el piso de arriba. Una chica estaba recostada en las piernas de uno de los pelirrojos.

-¿Le han dicho a usted que es muy hermosa, señorita Granger? –preguntaba el.

-Solo usted me lo repite cada día, señor Weasley –respondió la muchacha con una sonrisita.

-¿Está usted segura de eso? –el joven fingió estar serio.

-¿Teme usted acaso que alguien más me elogie? –la chica fingió sorpresa.

-Es que no la quiero compartir.

-No seas envidioso.

-Es que eres demasiado…

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclamo George interrumpiendo a su hermano. Fred le miro sorprendido y Hermione alzo la cabeza para mirar a su cuñado-. ¿Quieren callarse? –Fred sonrió.

-¿Alguien esta celoso?

-Si –respondió George-. Hermione, me robas a mi hermano –reclamo. La castaña soltó una carcajada-. ¿Qué?

-¿No salías con una chica que venía seguido a comprar?

-¿Hablas de a la que casi corriste porque creías que venía a ver a Fred? –Hermione se sonrojo al recordar aquel suceso mientras Fred se reía-. Alguien debería controlar sus celos.

-Mira quien lo dice –replico Hermione sonriendo nuevamente.

-Ya, vale. Es que no me gusta que se pongan románticos frente a mí.

-O tal vez sea porque alguien no te hace caso –soltó Fred. George le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, conocía ese tono-. A mí no se me escapa nada hermanito.

George negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Fred tenía razón, detestaba ver como su hermano se ponía cariñoso con Hermione, lo detestaba porque él también quería hacer esas cosas y entonces una cabellera rubia y larga le vino a la mente.

-Luna no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Y quién la menciono? –pregunto Hermione, sonriendo. Fred le había contado que George estaba enamorado de Luna y aunque pareciera cruel hacerle sufrir con eso, era divertido pelear con su cuñado, apoyada por su novio, claro que ellos tenían buena intención.

George no respondió, se limitó a mirar a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Hey! No te la comas –dijo Fred finiendo estar molesto.

-Luna está enamorada de Neville –dijo George en un suspiro y sentándose nuevamente-. Siempre está con él.

-¿Y te has molestado en preguntárselo? –pregunto Hermione, sentándose. Fred la rodeo con los brazos. George frunció las cejas ligeramente; se moría por hacer eso con Luna. Que se recostara en sus piernas, abrazarla, escuchar sus locas ideas, su voz soñadora y ver el brillo de sus ojos saltones.

-Bueno, es más que obvio que ella lo quiere–contesto George.

-Pero nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas.

-Es lo que yo le he dicho –dijo Fred-. Mírame a mí, ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que le dijera a Hermione lo que sentía? ¿No eras tú quien me regañaba por no decirle nada?

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo –replico George. Ellos al parecer no comprendían, él sabía que Luna quería a Neville. George por mucho que intentara algo con la Ravenclaw, ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

-Claro que si –le contradijo la castaña-. Yo tampoco mostraba demasiado interés en Fred.

-Pero a ti se te salía por los ojos que morías por él –respondió su cuñado. Hermione sonrió, muchos le habían dicho eso-. Luna simplemente… no logro descifrarla, siempre tiene esa mirada de sorpresa y soñadora, a veces es tan difícil saber qué es lo que piensa.

-Tienes que decirle lo que sientes –insistió Hermione-. Si no lo haces, en verdad alguien puede llegar y…

-¿Nadie estuvo a punto de ganarme, verdad? –le interrumpió Fred. Hermione se giró para mirarlo y le beso, pero no respondió la pregunta-. No evadas la pregunta, Granger.

-No Fred, nadie más se fijaría en una traga libros como yo.

-Yo lo hice –le recordó el, acomodando un rebelde mechón castaño.

-Sigo sin creer que lo hicieras.

-Pero lo hice.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo –Hermione suspiro y volvió a besarlo. George se levantó medio molesto y se fue a su habitación, dejando a la pareja besándose y pensando en lo que le habían dicho.

Fred tenía razón, él siempre le había dado lata con que fuera con Hermione a declarar su amor ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Luna? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Cuando Fred se confesó su amor a Hermione fue a ciegas, sin saber lo que podía esperar, pero él se arriesgó, ¿Por qué George no podía hacer lo mismo? Era un gemelo Weasley, ¿Cuántas chicas conquisto en Hogwarts? ¿Cuántas mujeres habían caído rendidas ante él?

-¿Crees que lo haga un día? –pregunto Hermione, separándose ligeramente cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse.

-Si… con un poco de ayuda –contesto Fred.

-¿Qué es lo que tu sucia mente piensa? –pregunto la castaña entrecerrando los ojos, pero no contaba con que su novio encontrara otro sentido a su pregunta.

-Mmm ¿sucia? –Fred alzo una ceja.

-¡Hey!

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que piensa?

-Ya no estoy tan segura –dijo Hermione con fingido temor. En un rápido movimiento Fred se puso de pie y cargo a Hermione, llevándola a su habitación.

-Mañana nos ocupamos de ellos. Tengo otros planes para hoy –sonrió alegremente.

-Esto es un secuestro –se quejó Hermione cuando Fred cerró la puerta de su habitación. El pelirrojo la bajo, abrazo beso y se rio contra sus labios.

* * *

Hermione llego al la cima de la colina, solo una vez en su vida la había subido, no recordaba lo cansado que era, pero tenía una buen motivo y Fred estaba ocupándose de George, así que ella se ocuparía de Luna. Llego hasta la extraña casa, reconstruida nuevamente, toco la puerta y fue recibida por su alegre amiga.

-Hola Hermione –saludo encantada, dándole un ligero abrazo que la chica respondió-. Qué raro verte sin Fred –bromeo. Hermione soltó un ligero resoplido.

-He oído eso –respondió sonriendo-. Vengo a raptarte.

-¿Cómo que cerrar temprano hoy? –pregunto George estupefacto.

* * *

-Así como lo oyes, tengo otros planes para hoy… bueno TU tienes otros planes.

-Yo no tengo ningún plan –negó el gemelo, sin embargo Fred no dejo de sonreír, entro a la habitación de George y comenzó a hurgar en su ropa, finalmente lo encontró-. Oye ¿que…?

-Sin preguntas, te quiero listo en media hora –y salió del cuarto de su hermano con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

George se quedó parado unos segundos y hecho la ropa que Fred le había dado a la cama, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero esta no cedió.

-¡Fred!

-¡No te escucho! –grito el pelirrojo a lo lejos.

Media hora después, George bajo a la tienda, le parecía extraño e incluso molesto verla vacía tan temprano, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la mesa en el centro, lista para que dos personas tuvieran una agradable y romántica cena.

-No creo que Hermione se ponga muy contenta si se entera que me quieres invitar una cena romántica –dijo George.

-¿Hermione? –dijo una vocecilla que reconoció perfectamente.

-¿Luna? –George se giró, Luna salía detrás de uno de los mostradores, y ahora empezaba a comprender el porqué del traje. Hizo nota mental de cobrársela a su hermano y su cuñada. Luna estaba usando un muy peculiar vestido morado, largo, y con tirantes. La chica sonreía feliz, como si nada en el mundo fuera mejor que estar en ese lugar.

-Vaya, no pareces muy contento de verme –comento Luna.

-No, no, no es eso –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

-Deben ser los torposolos –dijo Luna bajando la voz y entrecerrando los ojos mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor-. Es una lástima que no trajera mis anteojos, no creí que fuera a encontrarlos por aquí.

George soltó una carcajada, le encantaba Luna. Ella y sus cosas extrañas, siempre fiel a sus creencias, nunca encontraría a una chica como ella. Fred y Hermione tenían la boca llena de razón. Tenía que arriesgarse, era ahora o nunca.

-Si deben ser…

Luna sonrió feliz. Claro que no eran los torposolos, ella lo sabía, pero quería ver lo mucho que George hacia caso a sus ideas y el que el pelirrojo le diera la razón hizo que su felicidad aumentara. Desde que Hermione le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa preparada para George, no había dejado de sonreír. El chico siempre le había gustado, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, pues no creía que el joven pudiera fijarse en la amiga de su hermanita y cuñada.

-Fred, no deberíamos estar aquí –reprocho Hermione con los brazos cruzados mirando ceñuda a su novio.

-Esto se pone interesante –dijo el pelirrojo riendo-. Dicen algo de los torposolos…

-¡Fred! –Hermione se alarmo y se acercó a Fred-. No debes espiar a tu hermano.

-Como si él no lo hubiera hecho conmigo –replico el gemelo mirando a Hermione sonriente. La chica suspiro y le quito la oreja extensible, se abrazó a su cuello y se paró de puntitas para besarlo-. De acuerdo, prefiero hacer esto…

-Hermione me comento algo hoy –dijo Luna, George se atraganto con un pedazo de bollo, Luna se levantó rápidamente de la silla para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Esa chica no puede mantener la boca cerrada –se quejó el pelirrojo cuando recupero el aliento.

-Aun no te digo que es lo que me comento –sonrió la rubia-. Pero me gustaría saber que tan en lo cierto esta.

George sonrió, bueno, era el momento, y como tantas veces imagino, se levantó abrazo a Luna, pasando las manos por su rubio, largo y suave cabello, ella le sonrió.

-Si es lo que creo que te comento, es verdad –dijo.

-¿Y qué crees tú que me dijo? –pregunto Luna ampliando más su sonrisa, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-Que estoy loco por ti –respondió George, y antes de dejar que Luna respondiera algo, la beso. Roso su lengua sobre los labios de ella, tentativamente y recibiendo una respuesta casi de inmediato, saboreo el momento, feliz y estrechando a la extraña chica en sus brazos, la rubia lo besaba dulcemente y a la vez pudo detectar la emoción, la ansiedad. No pudo evitar maldecir y agradecer a Fred y Hermione mentalmente, pero luego se ocuparía de ellos, por el momento tenía una sesión de besos en curso que no quería detener por nada del mundo.


End file.
